Thank You Miss Edith
by Jason Thompson
Summary: When Drusilla returns to Sunnydale she and Xander put an end to their loneliness...


Thank You Miss Edith  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
October 1, 1999  
  
Disclaimer:Do I own the characters, setting, or overlying plot of BTVS? Would I still be a   
poor college student if I did? The answer to both is no. BTVS is owned by Joss,   
Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. All I own is a ratty pair of Adidas, the   
computer I wrote this on, a few Megadeth CDs, and this story. So if you want to   
sue me, you won't get much, in fact you probably spend more on the lawyers   
then you'll bleed outta me.  
  
Category:Xander/Dru relationship. Set during the fourth season.  
  
Spoilers:No specific spoilers, a few here and there for the first three seasons.  
  
Warnings:Forthcoming.  
  
Summery:Pretty Straightforward, Dru and Xander get together. I don't intend it to be   
smutty, even though that might find it's way into the story.  
  
-- Telephone conversation.  
''-- Thoughts, unless inside "" then they mean a quote.  
  
Thank You Miss Edith  
Part 1  
  
The television flashed to life, and howled as a "Surge" cola commercial came on. AleXander   
Harris flopped onto the ratty couch. He recognized the commercial, it was the one with the car   
doing the figure eight. He snorted, and began flipping channels. Another wasted Tuesday night,   
he stopped briefly on the local WB channel, but then snorted again and said, "Nothing worth   
watching on the WB." He then flipped the channel again, stopping on ESPN, a hockey game.   
Stopping on VH-1; Behind the Music: Vanilla Ice, AGAIN. Stopping on the Sci-fi Channel; a   
Sliders re-run, fifty-seven channels and nothing worth watching later, Xander turned off the TV   
and threw the remote down in disgust.   
  
He stood from the couch, grabbed his coat and went to leave his one bedroom apartment. He   
grabbed the doorknob and paused, where did he have to go? Buffy and Giles were out slaying,   
Willow was in studying for the evening. Oz… yeah! Right, he and Oz still had a long way to go   
before they could hang out together, just the two of them. Anya wasn't talking to him after the   
bad breakup. He was so desperate for someone to hang with that he wished Angel were still   
around. Sure, they annoyed each other, but deep down they, both enjoyed the back and forth   
insults.  
  
His hand dropped to his side, he could stay in. He looked around the apartment, the beat up   
couch he'd convinced his mom to give him when he moved out, the coffee table weighted down   
with Playboys and Pizza boxes, his shelf unit filled with tapes, CDs and his few books. Yes   
Xander Harris lived in the lap of luxury. He didn't look into his bedroom, but he knew it was just   
as shabby. He could clean his apartment. At that thought he realized the desperateness of his   
situation, he was so desperate for something to do, he was ready to clean. Hell, he was so   
desperate, he'd go down to the bookstore he worked for Giles at and clean there.  
  
No, he'd clean some other time. He grabbed the doorknob and left his little hole in the wall for   
the evening.   
  
***  
  
He found himself sitting on the patio at the ice cream shop fifteen minutes later. He was enjoying   
a vanilla ice cream cone and generally reflecting on Sunnydale since he came back. He dated   
Anya for about two weeks after he came back, but it didn't last. He quickly grew tired of her. He   
and Willow had patched things up, he and Oz were almost on a comfortable level. He hung out   
with Buffy for a while, but then her and a TA, some guy named Riley, started dating. He's a   
good guy Xander actually liked him. "At least he's got a pulse," he muttered to himself. Giles   
had opened a bookshop while Xander was on the road. The shop also doubled as Slayer central,   
Giles was kind enough to offer Xander a job. He made good enough money to live on his own, in   
a couple of months he had made enough to buy his coffee table, his shelf unit and a Sega   
Dreamcast (which was his personal favorite purchase).   
  
Things weren't so bad, Giles, and Willow were helping him prepare to take some college   
entrance exams. He hoped that by next fall, he'd be at UCSunnydale. It turned out that Giles was   
actually fun to be around when he didn't have to deal with a school full of kids every day. He   
was still a little stuffy but Giles and Xander got along. Still, Xander was kind of lonely, even   
Giles had more of a social life than him. The new High School Principle, Robin Mustaine, she   
and Giles had been having dinner together a lot recently. Everybody was part of a couple except   
for him.   
  
He was the all-purpose third wheel. Whichever couple it was, they had Xander to be the third   
wheel. So he tended to avoid them, not because he was mad or jealous, he just felt bad. They all   
deserved time to themselves. Willow was a bit upset at him at first, but he sat her down, and said   
quite plainly that he didn't want to be a third wheel. Anytime they wanted to hang out with him,   
they could just call him and he'd come along. He just didn't want to cramp anybody's good time.   
Willow didn't buy it at first, but after Xander promised to hang out with her for an entire   
afternoon, she came around.   
  
They hung out like the old days, movies, games, ice cream and an overall good time. After that,   
Willow was sufficiently convinced that Xander was not avoiding her. They even decided to get   
together every Monday night. They'd watch TV, and pig out on ice cream and pizza and   
generally enjoy themselves. It wasn't long afterwards that she and him, and Oz were hanging out   
on Sundays. But Tuesdays… Tuesdays were generally pretty lonely for him. He realized that he   
did indeed need somebody, if for nothing else, so he could have somebody to enjoy Tuesdays   
with.  
  
***  
  
Drusilla roamed the streets of Sunnydale with purpose. Miss Edith had told her she wouldn't be   
lonely after tonight. She rounded a corner, and caught sight of the ice cream shop. She saw him   
sitting on a table in front of the ice cream parlor, the young friend of the Slayer. Xander, he was   
handsome, that's what Miss Edith always told her. She made her way up behind the boy. Her   
naughty voices were telling her to turn him, she wouldn't be lonely then. But Miss Edith said no,   
she said the boy wouldn't be fun after that. Miss Edith wanted to play with him as he was now.  
  
She walked up to him, and touched his shoulder lightly as she said, "Hello Kitten."  
  
Xander jumped, and spun to face her. "Drusilla?!" She read his face, the fear, the shock, but   
other emotions were there too. He was lonely, she could see it in his eyes. She then felt the need   
to ease his pain.  
  
"Are you all right Kitten, Dru didn't mean to scare you. Are you sad?" She sat down next to   
him. She expected the boy to move away from her, but he didn't. His hand was resting beside   
him, she placed her hand on top of his. Xander's eyes widened and he looked at her.  
  
"Drusilla, what are you doing?" Despite his apparent protest, Dru noticed he didn't move his   
hand.  
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "Miss Edith told me to come. She said you and I were   
meant to be here tonight."  
  
After a moment, Xander returned her smile. Miss Edith was right, he was very handsome. His   
smile was lovely, "Your smile is so pretty, Kitten. It takes my naughty voices away." Xander   
blushed at her complement, he looked away. "I've embarrassed you."  
  
Xander nodded, and with a nervous chuckle, said. "Yeah a little. What do you mean, 'you're   
naughty voices?'" He looked back up at her.  
  
"The voices in my head that tell me to do bad things, they're quiet now. I hear new voices now,   
they tell me to be a good girl. Because, Miss Edith says if I'm a good girl, you might want to   
play with me. Is she right Xander, if I'm a good girl, will you play with me?" She asked   
hopefully.  
  
Xander looked at her for a long moment, all the reasons he should say no seemed to fade. She   
seemed so sincere, so innocent. Her eyes were cutting right into his soul, he suddenly felt   
attracted to her. It was insane, SHE was insane, but he wanted to "play" with her, he wanted to   
be with her. "Okay Dru, what do you want to do?" Dru's face lit up when he said he'd play with   
her. And her smile melted his heart. He stood up off the table, and held his hand out to her. She   
took his hand and hopped off the table. She leaned into him, and Xander interlaced his fingers   
with hers.  
  
After walking a while, Drusilla came to decision, "I want to dance, take me dancing Kitten."  
  
***  
  
The Bronze was suprisingly dead, so Xander had little trouble finding Dru and him a place to sit.   
Xander recognized the music as Limp Bizkit's "Re-Arranged." They sat for a few songs, then a   
song suitable for dancing started. Xander stood up and pulled her out to the dance floor. They   
drew odd stares from everyone in the club. Why shouldn't they? He danced like a maniac, and   
since she was a maniac she danced that way too. But they were enjoying themselves, despite   
their obvious lack of rhythm.   
  
After several fast songs, a slow song began. Drusilla looked at him shyly, Xander smiled and   
held his arms open for her. She stepped into his embrace, her head rested on his chest. He closed   
his arms around her, and was amazed at how right it felt to hold her. He wanted to keep her like   
this, he wanted to protect her. He felt something swell in his heart, he would later realize that it   
was the moment he first fell in love with her. He kissed the top of her head, and rested his chin   
on top of her head.  
  
Drusilla, for her part, was reveling in the safety of his embrace. The swirling angry storm that   
usually clouded her mind had faded into a dull breeze, this boy did something Spike and Angelus   
never could even if they had wanted to. Xander had quieted her madness, she felt secure, she felt   
loved, and she was sure that she was beginning to return that love. She slid her arms around to   
his back, and made circles on his back. She listened to the beat of his heart, and felt some of his   
warmth through his shirt. Normally the steady rhythm of a heartbeat would bring about an   
incredible hunger, but she realized that she could never feed on him. She also knew that as long   
as she was around, none of her kind would ever hurt him. But for the moment all she wanted to   
do was remain in his embrace.  
  
As they always do, the song ended, and reality came crashing down upon them again. Xander   
stepped back, breaking the embrace, but claiming one of her hands for his own. They walked   
back to the table and sat back down. A comfortable silence settled between them. Drusilla   
noticed that while some of the voices did return, they were much quieter.  
  
Xander finally ended the silence, "Where are you going to stay Dru?"  
  
"We have been at Angelus' mansion, I guess we will go back there. But Miss Edith doesn't like   
it there anymore, she doesn't feel safe."  
  
Xander sat quietly gathering his thoughts and courage, Dru watched in fascination as he quietly   
debated with himself. Finally, Xander closed his eyes and said, "Well if Miss Edith doesn't feel   
safe there, you two could stay with me. I'd have to cover my windows, but if you want…" He   
trailed off nervously.  
  
Drusilla squeezed his hand, "Miss Edith and I would like that very much. We feel very safe with   
you Kitten. We know that you'd never hurt us." She then stood, pulling him up with her and led   
them out of the Bronze.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Xander led her to his apartment door. They had walked all over Sunnydale,   
stopping at the mansion to grab what few things Dru had there. He unlocked the door, and let it   
swing open, she looked at him for a moment before he understood what exactly was going on.   
"Jeez, I'm sorry Dru." He took her hand, and stepped through the door, while saying, "Please   
Dru, come in. I invite you into my home." She followed him through the door. She closed the   
door behind her, as Xander turned on the lights. He then set to removing some of the clutter.   
"I'm sorry Dru, I just don't get around to cleaning often." With the Pizza boxes by the garbage   
can in the kitchen, and the magazines haphazardly thrown into the shelf unit, Xander offered Dru   
a seat on the couch. She accepted, pulling him down next to her. She snuggled into his chest,   
and draped her legs over his lap. Xander wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.   
  
They sat like that for what Xander was sure was several hours. However, he had glanced at his   
watch and noticed only five or six minutes had passed. He noticed how strange it was to hold her   
and not experience body heat, but that didn't matter to him. He just thought, 'I can't wait to tell   
Wills and Buffy.' Oh God! Buffy, she wouldn't understand. None of them would, they'd just   
assume that "Dumb Old Xander" had stepped in it again, and it was up to them to save their   
dopey sidekick. He couldn't tell any of them, not yet anyway. Nevertheless, he wouldn't keep   
this from them forever. He wanted to share her with them, show them the wonderful gem he'd   
found.  
  
He was broken from his thoughts by a gentle rubbing against his chest. He looked down, and   
watched as Drusilla rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "What's wrong Luv? You're so quiet, did   
we make you upset?"  
  
Xander shook his head, "No, of course not Dru. I was just thinking about my friends, I was   
thinking of how happy they'll be when I tell them how you make me feel." A voice in the back   
of his head called him a liar. However, he wasn't lying, it'll take convincing but once he does get   
them to realize she makes him feel complete they'll be happy for him.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes full of happiness. "Will they really be happy for us? I would so   
love to make new friends."  
  
Xander rested his forehead against hers and put his hands on her face, "Yes, once they see us   
they'll be happy for us. It'll just take them time to get used to it. However, we'll have to take our   
time, introduce the idea to them slowly. They won't understand at first, but they'll come around."   
She looked a little frightened, Xander smiled encouragingly to her. "You can do this Dru, I'll be   
with you the whole time. I won't ever leave you Dru. Okay?" After a while, Dru returned his   
smile. Xander was so amazed at how her smile caused his heart to beat faster. He glanced at his   
watch, it was a little after one in the morning, and he had work in the morning. "Dru? I'm going   
to cover the windows, then we can go to bed okay?"  
  
"Bed, will you tell Miss Edith and I a story?" A hopeful smile spreading across her face.  
  
Xander smiled, "How could I ever refuse such a beautiful smile?" He led her into his room, he   
dug through his chest of drawers and found an oversized tee shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He   
handed the bundle to her. She looked at them oddly until finally Xander explained. "These are   
for you to wear to bed." Drusilla nodded, she then reached behind her and unfastened her dress.   
Before Xander comprehended what she was doing, her dress was at her feet. Xander felt his eyes   
nearly pop out of the sockets, and a furious blush burned the skin of his face. He stammered as   
Drusilla took the clothing and put them on. An amused smile was plastered on her face.  
  
She walked over to Xander, placed a hand on his cheek, and then asked, "What's wrong Kitten?"   
Her voice was deep, thick, and dripping with sex.  
  
Xander reddened again, and he broke eye contact with her. Xander's mouth opened and closed   
soundlessly, finally, his voice returned, "It's just…" He stopped to cough when his voice cracked,   
"It's just, I've… I mean… We haven't even kissed, and I just saw you…" His hands made   
circles, as he tried to force the next word out. "…Naked."  
  
Dru closed the distance between them, "Well then." She kissed him passionately. Xander's   
hands went instinctually to her. His right hand tangling in her hair, his left hand caressing the   
small of her back. He felt her hands run over his chest, causing his brain to shut down. His heart   
was racing, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for   
entry. Drusilla obliged and the kiss depended. After a while, Drusilla broke the kiss, and Xander   
whimpered in protest. "You're a very good kisser, Kitten."  
  
It took a good twenty seconds for a coherent thought to enter his brain again. He still had to   
cover the windows and dress for bed. Fortunately, he had yet to throw out the boxes from the   
shelf unit. The cardboard did a good job of covering the windows, he then put his spare sheets   
over them. He decided he'd go out and buy some shutters tomorrow, and put those up in the   
apartment.  
  
Xander changed for bed, and double-checked his alarm clock. He then straightened the sheets on   
his bed, turned down the covers and climbed in. Drusilla had been roaming the bedroom, she   
finally stopped when she noticed something on the floor. She bent down and picked up the   
object. "Kitten?"  
  
"Yes Dru?"  
  
She turned towards him holding the object in her arms along with Miss Edith. "Who is this?"   
She referred to the small stuffed bear she was holding.  
  
Xander smiled sheepishly, "That's Robert. He's a friend of mine." Xander had had Robert since   
he was six and had the Measles. Willow had given him the bear for support. He'd been Xander's   
nighttime buddy ever since, well since he turned twelve Robert merely sat on his bed on those   
rare occasions it was made.  
  
"Miss Edith likes him." She climbed into bed, and placed Robert and Miss Edith on the   
nightstand. Xander pulled Drusilla to him, and waited for her to get comfortable. Once she was   
settled, she grabbed Miss Edith. Xander pulled the blankets over them.  
  
"What kind of a story do you want to hear Dru?"  
  
"Any story you would like to tell."  
  
Xander thought for a while, finally a story came to his mind. "Okay, I have one. Now close your   
eyes, relax and I'll tell you a story." He looked down, and noticed her eyes were closed. He   
paused for a moment then began. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…" He proceeded to   
tell the story of Luke Skywalker and the rest of the Star Wars Universe. He was telling of Luke's   
first meeting with Yoda when he looked down to see Drusilla sleeping quietly. He placed a kiss   
on her forehead, and then whispered. "Good Night Dru, good night Miss Edith." He slid down to   
get comfortable and then fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A shrill cry shattered the blackness of sleep, Xander's arm crashed down on the offending   
timepiece ending its war cry. It took a moment for Xander to remember why the room was still   
pitch black at twenty after eight, but the sleeping form pressed against him was a happy reminder.   
Xander ran his hands softly over her arms, and kissed her shoulder before slowly getting out of   
bed. He turned a lamp on at its lowest level and picked out some clothes for work. He jumped in   
the shower, and was ready for work fifteen minutes later. He checked on Dru one more time   
before he left. As he was quietly closing the door, she stirred.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He could see a little worry on her face as she asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to work, I'll be back in a little while, and after sundown we'll do something, okay?"   
He smiled hoping she wouldn't be lonely, "Why don't you go back to bed, if you're still asleep   
I'll wake you up when I get home."  
  
Drusilla nodded, "Okay." She lay back down in the bed, and Xander closed the door.   
  
***  
  
It was another quiet day at work, with only a few customers in the morning. Xander went   
through the shelves to make sure they were organized. However, the majority of his time and   
concentration was spent on Drusilla. Around three, Giles walked over to him, and asked,   
"Excuse me Xander, but is something on your mind?"  
  
Xander looked at him dumbly, he finally responded, "No, not really. I was just thinking about   
what I did last night, that's all." Giles nodded then turned to return to his office, then Xander   
thought of something. "Giles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Xander took a moment to figure how to word this, "Can I talk to you about something after   
work?"  
  
"Of course, but why can't we talk now?"  
  
"Well, I really have to show you. But first, you have to promise not to tell Buffy or Willow about   
this."  
  
Xander could see the older man become flustered, Giles removed his glasses and pinched his   
nose. It was a sure sign of irritation, "What is this about? Are you in some sort of trouble?" A   
touch of anger crept into Giles' voice.  
  
Xander immediately put his arms out in a stop gesture, "Whoa, it's not at all like that. I met   
someone last night, and they rather need help, but I'm not sure how to proceed, so could you   
please? I'll even promise to stop calling you 'G-man.'"  
  
Giles winced at the use of his hated nickname, "All right Xander, very well. However, you must   
promise to tell the others, soon. I do not want to keep secrets."  
  
Xander smiled, "You got it, I have every intention of telling them, but it'll just take a little time."   
It was at that moment, when the front door opened. The two men turned to see Buffy and Willow   
coming through the door. The two women were discussing some project.  
  
Buffy smiled when she saw them. She hopped up on the counter and said, "Hey, how are my two   
favorite bookworms this afternoon?"  
  
Giles nodded a greeting and Xander said, "Great, Another day in the high paced world of books."   
A smirk was forming on Xander's face. The phone rang in back, and Giles walked off to the   
back. Willow and Buffy became once again engrossed in class discussions. Leaving Xander to   
daydream.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Buffy and Willow noticed Xander's odd expression, and far away   
look. Willow then said, "Well let's see, far way look, dreamy expression, and he's not making   
stupid comments on our conversation, what do you think it is Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked at her girlfriend with a twinkle in her eye and an evil smile crossing her lips. "Well,   
either he ate a bad Twinkie at lunch or," She said the rest in a singsong manner sounding very   
much like a third grader. "Xander's got a crush." The two girls giggled and looked at each other,   
while Xander blushed.  
  
Willow punched him on the arm, and asked. "So, who's the unlucky woman?"  
  
"Nobody, I just had an interesting night last night."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped in mock surprise, "You mean to tell me that the hermit formally known as   
Xander Harris actually left his cave last night? What did you do?"  
  
"Well, I met someone at the ice cream parlor, and we stayed out talking."  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at each other, then chorused with "Oooooo!"  
  
Xander nodded, seeing he was most definitely the center of unwanted attention. However, he   
could very easily turn the attention back on the slayer after he noticed a mark on her neck. "Say,   
Buffster, what's that on your neck?" He pointed to the mark in question. Buffy slapped a hand   
over the area, and Willow broke out into laughter. Xander put a finger to his chin as if in thought.   
"Why it looks like a bruise, but that's an awfully odd place for a bruise."  
  
He circled Buffy, while Buffy turned an almost purple shade of red he went for the jugular, so to   
speak. "Why it looks like a bite mark. A bite of the love variety, wouldn't you agree Wills?"   
Willow nodded through her giggles, probably glad she wasn't on the receiving end of this.  
  
"Are you finished Xander?" Buffy said after a few moments of silence. Xander smiled and gave   
a slight nod. "Well, I guess I won't be asking you about your social life again anytime soon."   
Buffy sighed, "I think I'm gonna get some training in before I head out for the night." Buffy then   
left for the basement, where her training equipment and weaponry was stored.  
  
They heard the sounds of Buffy pummeling the heavy bag. Xander turned to Willow who was   
looking daggers at him. Xander chuckled nervously, "What?"  
  
"Oz and I were at the Bronze last night, and I saw the strangest thing. I saw my best friend slow   
dancing with…"   
  
Xander stepped on her words before she tore into him. "Wait Willow, it's not quite what you   
think…"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, then said, "Really, cause *I* thought I saw my best friend on   
a hot date and he didn't even tell me." Her face softened, "So you must really like this girl to be   
this starry eyed?"  
  
Xander sighed inwardly, 'Off the hook for the moment.' He then smiled, "Well…" He decided to   
ask exactly what she saw. "So, you saw us, eh? How much did you see?"  
  
Willow hopped onto the counter, letting her feet swing. "Well, we saw the end of you dancing   
like crazy people, and we saw you slow dance, then you left. So, who is she?"   
  
Xander couldn't keep this from her, "Well, why don't you come meet her?"  
  
Willow's face lit up, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm bringing her by the store tonight. She wants to meet you guys, but she's a little   
nervous, and a little shy. But, I need you to promise me something first."  
  
Willow looked at him as if he was insane, "Hey, you can trust me. After all, I never told Jesse   
that you told Cordelia he liked her when we were in fifth grade."  
  
"Good, cause I need you to promise that you won't tell Buffy anything until I'm ready to tell   
her."  
  
Willow laughed, "What, you dating her mother or something?"  
  
Xander sighed mentally, 'I only wish it were that easy.' "Just Promise, 'Kay Wills. Or I might   
be forced to tell Giles about that dream you had." He arched his eyebrows, Willow's cheeks   
reddened.  
  
"All right. Jeez, it must be serious to pull out the big guns like that."  
  
"Thanks Wills. I'm gonna punch out and go talk to her, we're gonna come by a little later. I just   
need you and Giles to stick around until we get here." Xander grabbed his jacket, and told Giles   
he was leaving and that he'd be back a little later.  
  
***  
  
Drusilla was siting on Xander's couch. She was bored, and she had roamed his apartment. She   
had played with Miss Edith for a while, but Miss Edith was tired and needed a nap. She   
suspected that Miss Edith had stayed up all night playing with Xander's friend Robert, but Miss   
Edith wouldn't admit that she did. Therefore, she had looked around Xander's apartment.   
Xander had strange books, they were called Playboy but they had nothing to do with playing.   
They just had pictures of naked women in them. Her Kitten wouldn't have any use for those   
books once she was done with him. Drusilla could be VERY dirty when she wanted to be.  
  
Therefore, she ended up sitting on the couch for most of the time. She heard the door unlocking,   
"Oh Goodie, Kitten's home!" She jumped off the couch clapping her hands. The door opened   
and Xander stepped through. Drusilla squealed and flew across the room leaping into Xander's   
arms. "Oh Kitten, Mummy's so glad your home. I was so lonely." She rested her head on   
Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Gee Dru, I could get used to being greeted like this."  
  
Xander guided them over to the couch, he sat down and Drusilla climbed into his lap. 'Yes, I   
could get used to this.' Xander was amazed at how open Dru was with her affection. "I'm sorry   
you were lonely Dru."  
  
"You have such strange books Kitten. Mummy was disappointed, they had nothing to do with   
playing."  
  
Xander smiled, that was certainly one way to view Playboy magazine. "So Dru, do you want to   
go out tonight and meet my friends?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm hungry Kitten." She continued as though it was an afterthought, "I'm going to   
have to feed soon." She started kissing his neck, and for the briefest of moments, a part of   
Xander was terrified, but he quickly relaxed as Dru moved up his neck to his jawline. He let out   
his breath in a groan, Dru responded by increasing the intensity of her kisses. Her hand was   
roaming down his chest leading a burning trail towards an increasingly willing part of his body.   
She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, and moved her legs to straddle him as her hand reached   
its destination. Xander's brain took a vacation while his hands found places to roam.   
  
The world fell away, all that remained was them. He broke their current kiss and made a path to   
her ear, taking it in to his mouth and biting tenderly. Her response was a gasp of pleasure. She   
titled her head enough to return the gesture. He released her ear and started kissing, biting, and   
sucking his way down the side of her neck. She squealed with pleasure when he reached a   
particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone, Xander made note to remember that spot. Xander   
moved along her collarbone towards the other side of her neck. He stopped and licked her   
exposed throat, she gasped again and giggled as she said, "Oh yes Kitten, Mummy likes that very   
much!" Xander responded by biting her gently on the underside of her chin. One of her hands   
clamped on his thigh, and the other possessively clutched his head against her.  
  
Everything seemed to blur, because when the phone rang Xander's shirt was opened and pushed   
down to his wrists, he was fumbling with the buttons on the back of her dress. Even though he   
remembered none of how he had reached that point. They didn't stop, the phone rang again, and   
a third time finally Xander pulled away from the kiss with a smacking sound and a groan. He   
grabbed the phone in disgust, "Hello!"  
  
X-Xander, sorry did I wake you? It was Giles, he sounded taken back.  
  
Xander rubbed his free hand along his face roughly, he took a deep breath it wasn't Giles' fault   
he had extremely bad timing. His attempt at calming down was aided by Dru nibbling on his   
other ear. Xander? Xander are you there?  
  
"Yeah Giles I'm here." Dru was doing a bang-up job of calming him, all the tension had left his   
voice. "What's UP?" His voice shot up an octave when Dru's icy cold tongue found its way into   
his ear.  
  
Xander, are you all right?  
  
Xander shot Dru an angry stare, which wilted as she gave him a predatory smile. He returned his   
attention to the phone, "Yeah, I'm good Giles."  
  
Well, Willow and I were worried, it's after sunset and you still haven't come by. Giles' voice   
had fading worry in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Giles, I was a little pre-occupied. We'll be on our way, did Buffy leave for patrol?"  
  
Y-yes she did. We'll see you soon, and Xander be careful, it IS after dark after all.  
  
"Understood Giles, I'll be out the door in five minutes, see you two in a bit." Giles said goodbye,   
and Xander hung up. He turned his attention back to Dru, "You are a very naughty girl Princess."   
She started to pout until Xander finished by saying. "And that's why I like you." He caught her   
mouth in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
It took twenty minutes for them to break apart and head out the door. They made their way to the   
bookshop hand in hand. Xander held the door open for her, he closed and locked the door behind   
him. "Giles? Willow?"  
  
They heard Willow from the back office saying "In here." They walked to the back and stopped   
at the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to them for a second. Just wait out here." Dru looked at him nervously.   
"Hey, don't worry it's gonna be all right," She still didn't look convinced. Xander kissed her   
forehead before saying, "Come on Princess, just a little smile." She obliged him, "There, now   
I'm not so nervous, thanks Princess." He opened the door and entered Giles' office. Giles was   
sitting behind the desk reading another of his ancient books. Willow was sitting on his desk   
thumbing through a People magazine, but Xander was unpleasantly surprised by Oz's presence as   
he read through 'Hit Parader.' "Hey guys."  
  
They put down their books, and gave him silent greetings. Willow looked past him, "Where's   
your new friend?"  
  
Xander shoved his hands into his pockets nervously, Giles offered him a seat. Xander took the   
seat. He stammered out her whereabouts outside the door. Giles' brow furrowed in annoyance.   
"Xander, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well, I told you that I met someone last night. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. It would be   
more accurate to say, I ran into an old acquaintance." He felt two pairs of eyes burrow into him   
in annoyance, Oz was his usual neutral self.  
  
Willow leaned forward, "WHO Xander?"  
  
Xander mumbled his response, Giles said "Excuse me?"  
  
Xander sighed heavily, "Drusilla." Xander screwed his eyes shut in preparation for the coming   
shitstorm.   
  
He heard Willow laugh, "Funny Xander, now really, who?" Xander just looked at her, he could   
see realization dawn on her face. "You're serious?" Xander nodded.  
  
Willow's jaw dropped, Giles leaned back and his hands covered his face. Oz was obviously   
shocked because he cocked an eyebrow. Giles seemed to recover first, he rose out of his chair   
angrily. "Are you INSANE?" He came around his desk and began to pace. "You've befriended   
Drusilla? You do realize how dangerous she is?"  
  
"She wants to change guys, and I believe her."  
  
Willow snorted, "Right Xander, besides what proof do you have?"  
  
Xander looked her in the eye and said, "I'm still here. That's all the proof I need. She had plenty   
of opportunities to kill me last night, and this afternoon, yet I'm still here." He pleaded to his   
oldest friend with his eyes.   
  
Willow looked at her friend, she couldn't believe she was actually starting to believe him.   
Xander always was able to convince her of anything, "I guess so, but she could still be tricking   
you."  
  
"I've thought about that, but I saw something in her eyes. She's like a scared child, but I've   
reached something deep down inside her. I think… I think I'm falling for her." He looked to   
Giles, "All I'm asking is for you guys to hear us out." He stood up and walked to the door, he   
opened the door and invited Drusilla in. Willow watched her enter, Drusilla clung to Xander's   
hand, and she looked so frightened. Drusilla looked to Xander, and Willow saw love in the   
Vampiress' eyes, Willow was dumbfounded for the second time in less than ten minutes.   
  
Xander sat down in the chair he had just vacated, Dru climbed into his lap and Xander stroked her   
hair to try to calm her. Willow looked to Giles and Oz. Giles was shocked, his jaw hung around   
his knees, and all the color had left his face. Oz was just as shocked, she could see it in his eyes,   
and even through her boyfriend's ever-present pokerface, Willow could see it. She looked to   
Xander, she could see love in his eyes too. Why was she having such a hard time accepting this?   
Buffy fell in love with a Vampire…   
  
Xander broke the stunned silence, "Giles, are you going to help us?"  
  
It took a short while for Giles to respond, "W-what, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, she still is a Vampire, and still needs to FEED. I was wondering if you knew anything   
about Angel's deal with the blood bank?"  
  
Giles seemed to snap back to reality, "Oh yes, he did tell me about his deal. I'll help you set   
Drusilla up. Unfortunately, that might take several days. Should Drusilla become hungry…" the   
statement trailed off.  
  
They were all quiet for a long time, finally Xander spoke up. "She can feed off of animals can't   
she?" Giles nodded  
  
"So, I guess that's what we'll have to do." He turned his attention to Drusilla, Willow watched   
the softness spread in his eyes. She noticed the way Xander looked at Drusilla, it was soft, as   
though he never wanted the Vampiress to feel threatened or frightened in any way. "You   
understand that you can't feed on people anymore right Princess? It's all part of being a good   
girl." Drusilla nodded, she had yet to say anything.   
  
Willow decided to take the first step, she kneeled down in front of Drusilla. "Hi Drusilla, I'm   
Willow, you remember me, don't you?" She realized that she spoke to Dru in a manner similar to   
talking to a child.  
  
Dru looked at her for a long moment before she finally said. "Yes, I remember you. You're   
Kitten's friend, the witch."  
  
Oz stepped forward, "Who's Kitten?" Willow had a feeling Oz already knew, but just wanted to   
know so he would have some weapon against Xander in future verbal battles. Xander shot a look   
at him that could bleed out the blue dye that currently colored Oz's hair.  
  
Drusilla didn't see the death glare from Xander, she snuggled deeper into Xander's shoulder.   
"Xander is Mummy's Kitten. And Dru is his Princess." Giles' eyebrows shot up, Oz smirked,   
and Willow bit down on her laughter. All the while, Xander's face expressed completely new   
shades of red.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks had passed and everyone, with the exception of Buffy, who Xander had yet to tell,   
was starting to get used to the idea of Drusilla and Xander. Willow and Oz had seen the most of   
the pair, still spending time at Xander's apartment. Drusilla was interesting to be around to say   
the least. She always had a different way of looking at things, forcing the others to look at things   
differently as well. In turn, Xander's caring attitude towards her had healed her considerably.   
The rest didn't think of her as insane anymore, she seemed to comprehend much more as well.   
All the while, she had retained her childlike attitude. Giles had come over twice to ask her things   
about some of the information she might have on the prophecies he was currently deciphering.  
  
The only odd moment came about two weeks after that night at the bookstore, Willow and Oz   
came over to Xander's apartment for their Monday evening ritual of pizza, games and movies.   
They knocked on the door, and were greeted by Dru. She was dressed in one of Xander's   
bowling shirts and a pair of Sunnydale High gym shorts. They also heard the shower running in   
the background. Willow had jumped to the obvious conclusion, but as it turned out she was   
wrong at least, as Dru whispered to her, for the time being, they were abstaining.  
  
Dru had bonded with Willow. Willow was sure that Dru thought of her as a girlfriend. She told   
Willow things quite often. At first, it had made Willow a touch uncomfortable, but as time   
progressed and Willow had got to know the Vampiress better, she was touched that Dru confided   
in her.   
  
Dru's behavior was strange, she would sit and just watch someone for ten, fifteen minutes at a   
time, and she wouldn't say anything, merely watch. Willow watched her watch Oz one night,   
Dru sat watching him fascination plainly written on her face. Watching Dru gave Willow a sense   
of understanding. She could see why Dru did the things she did, it wasn't insanity. Dru was   
trying to learn how to be sane, and she was going about it the only way she could think of, by   
comparing her behavior to other people's behavior. It wasn't long after Willow figured that out,   
that she started to act somewhat protective of Dru as well.  
  
Willow and Oz sat on Xander's couch during their Monday night ritual of movies, Drusilla and   
Xander sat on the floor, Drusilla was lying across Xander's lap and humming softly as the movie   
came to an end. She rolled over and looked up at Xander, "Kitten?"  
  
Xander had stopped the tape and pressed rewind, he looked down. "Yes Princess?"  
  
"I want to play, let's go play."  
  
"Sure, where do you want to go?"  
  
Drusilla thought for a moment, "The Playground, we can play hide and go seek with Willow and   
Doggy." Xander smirked and Oz flinched at the mention of Drusilla's nickname for Oz. She   
meant no harm by the name, just as she meant no harm by her nickname for Xander, but that   
didn't stop the nickname from being hilarious to Xander. It also didn't stop Xander from being   
turned on by the nickname 'Kitten.'  
  
Xander looked to the others, "What do you say guys? A little play at the playground?" Willow   
looked to Oz, and after a moment, he nodded. "Alright Princess, let's go play."  
  
***  
  
Drusilla sat in the middle of the elementary school playground, her hands over her face, counting   
loudly. "16… 17… 18… 19… 20. Ready or not, here Dru comes!" Drusilla stood up and ran   
off giggling. She and Oz had promised not to use their senses to their advantage, but Drusilla still   
had won five games in a row. She called out for the others in a singsong manner, "Willow…   
Doggy… Kitten…?"  
  
She saw Xander tiptoeing towards the Basketball hoop, which they had decided would be safety.   
Drusilla snuck up behind Xander, and just as he was in reach of the hoop, Drusilla pounced on   
Xander's back laughing. "I FOUND YOU! IfoundyouIfoundyouIfoundyouIfoundyou…"   
Xander howled in surprise, then swung Dru over and onto the ground.  
  
Xander cried out, "Have at you!" Then leapt on top of her.  
  
Drusilla continued to giggle, "I found you Kitten. I win again."  
  
Xander shook his head, "From where I'm sitting, I won."   
  
Xander leaned down to kiss her when someone yelled behind him. "Xander! What the hell are   
you doing?"  
  
***  
  
Buffy was in the middle of her patrol through the playground when she heard giggling. She saw   
Xander in the distance, he seemed to be sneaking towards the Basketball hoop. Buffy noticed a   
woman sneak up behind him. The woman pounced on Xander's back and began yelling "I found   
you," repeatedly. It was Drusilla! Buffy was sprinting for Xander stake in hand. As Buffy was   
running, she watched Xander flip Drusilla over, Buffy sighed in relief until Xander jumped on top   
of her, laughing?  
  
She heard Drusilla say, "I found you Kitten. I win again." What was she talking about?  
  
What Dru said was confusing, what Xander said and did bordered on the disgusting. "From   
where I'm sitting, I won." He leaned down to kiss her. Xander was about to KISS Drusilla!   
  
"Xander! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Xander spun around, "Buffy?" Xander leapt to his feet, standing between her and Drusilla.   
Drusilla got to her feet and was hiding behind him.  
  
Buffy was waiting for some answers, when Willow ran up to the basketball hoop, and danced   
around it yelling, "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!"   
  
Buffy's jaw dropped to her knees, because shortly afterwards Oz ran up to the post and yelled out   
the same thing. "What the HELL is going on here?"  
  
Xander stepped forward, "Buffy calm down, this is easy to explain."  
  
"It better be." The hard tone in her voice caused Drusilla to jump and cringe. She leaned over to   
get a better look at Drusilla. "What are you doing with *her*?" The disgust in her voice was   
plain as day.  
  
The reaction she got was unexpected, she received twin glares from Oz and Willow, and a death-  
stare from Xander. Drusilla was the one to respond though. "We were playing."  
  
"Playing? Willow, Xander, someone, tell me why Drusilla is here? And why is Xander   
protecting her?"  
  
Xander sighed, "Buffy, let's go back to my apartment and I'll explain."  
  
Buffy agreed, and shortly they were at Xander's apartment. Buffy had already put two and two   
together. She had watched Xander and Drusilla, they held hands the entire walk, and Drusilla   
leaned against Xander nearly the entire time. They entered Xander's apartment, but Buffy had   
the feeling he had a roommate, by the look of the shudders and black curtains on the windows.   
  
That was when it hit her, Xander had been acting oddly for almost a month now. Getting   
secretive, he had stopped jokingly inviting her to his apartment. Sometimes he and Willow   
would suddenly stop talking when she came into a room, Giles too. They all knew about Drusilla   
being back, and they all knew Xander had taken her in.  
  
Buffy also noticed changes in Dru, she had always seen a vicious quality in her eyes. That didn't   
seem to be there anymore, she seemed to be there, not in her own little world. The strangest thing   
was how Drusilla looked at Xander; it was affectionate, caring, and if Buffy wasn't mistaken   
lustfully.  
  
"All right Xander, explain."  
  
Xander sighed, and tried to collect his thoughts. Once again, Dru rode to Xander's rescue. "I   
love Xander, he's my Kitten. And, I'm his Princess."  
  
Buffy choked on the words, Dru just said she loved Xander. Buffy also noticed the way Xander's   
eyes lit up when she said it. Xander was different, but he was also better off. She felt an icy hand   
on top of hers, "Buffy, I know I have been a bad girl. I've been naughty a long time, but I've   
been a good girl because of Kitten. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."   
  
Buffy had to take a step back, she believed Dru when she said she was trying to change. She   
laughed suddenly, when Willow and Oz frowned she explained. "I think I believe you Dru. I   
trust Xander, and Willow, and they seem to trust you." Her smile faded, "But right now, it's a   
little too much. So, I'm gonna go." She got up. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out the   
door.  
  
Willow and Oz left shortly afterwards. Xander smiled, "Princess?"  
  
Dru was sitting on the other end of the couch; she looked at him and smiled. "Yes Kitten?"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
She nodded, "Mm-hmm. Very much."  
  
"That's good. Cause, I love you too Princess."   
  
"I'm feeling naughty Kitten." Xander's eyebrows shot up while Dru's smile changed she started   
to crawl across the couch towards him.  
  
"Uh-oh. What are we gonna do about that?" Dru straddled him. She started to unbutton her   
dress. Xander leaned up to kiss her but was held back. Dru slid the dress off her shoulders   
allowing Xander to take in her soft skin. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, then   
leaned down to capture his mouth. She pulled back and stood in one motion taking one of   
Xander's hands with her.   
  
She lead him back to the bedroom, "It's time to be naughty Kitten."  
  
***  
  
Xander collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Dru had not gone easy on him. Dru snuggled into   
him, her cold body chilled his skin. "Very good Kitten," She purred. Xander was still working   
on regaining his breath. Xander wrapped his arms around her possessively.  
  
"I'm gonna have to get in shape Dru, or you'll kill me."  
  
Dru ran her leg along his, causing his to shudder, she could press his buttons very well. "Mummy   
won't hurt you Kitten."  
  
"I didn't say you would hurt me, you're just very… eager."  
  
Dru rolled onto of him, pressing her breasts against him, "No Kitten, Mummy is naughty, and you   
love it."  
  
"You're right Dru, you are naughty, and I love it." Xander took her arms, and rolled her over.   
Xander began to kiss his way along her throat. 'No rest for the wicked…'  
  
***  
  
Xander sat bored out of his mind, it was another dead day at work. The shop wasn't consistently   
busy, it was either ripping your hair out from the lines of people in the shop. Or ripping your hair   
out from boredom. The bells that Giles had set up over the door marked the entrance of a   
potential customer. Xander looked up and saw Buffy enter the shop.  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Hi Buff, what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, let me deal with all these customers first… Done." Buffy jumped up on the counter, "As   
the Beastie Boys said, 'So What'Cha What'Cha What'Cha Want?"  
  
Buffy released a nervous breath, "So, what's the deal with you and Dru?"  
  
"We're really close, I don't know what else to say, I really don't."  
  
"I can't say I'm totally cool with this yet, but I can't exactly come down on you for this can I?"   
Xander laughed, "But, I saw something between you two last night, the way she looked at you, I   
kind of envied it. I just wanted to let you know, that if she makes you happy, then… I'll   
volunteer to baby-sit Miss Edith anytime you want."  
  
Xander looked up in surprise, seeing Buffy's smirk, he began to smile, and they shared a laugh.   
Xander looked at his watch, "Hey, don't you have class?" Buffy nodded and jumped down.   
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Xander?"  
  
"Just so you know, you're welcome at our place anytime. Dru loves company, and about Miss   
Edith, you'd be horning in on Willow's action, but I'm sure we can working something out."   
Buffy laughed as she exited the shop.  
  
***  
  
"15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20! Ready or not here I come!" Willow jumped up and ran off to   
look for her friends. She had to admit how much fun it was to play Hide and Go Seek even at   
eighteen it was fun.  
  
She walked by a tree, when there was a sudden rustling sound and a thump behind her, Willow   
spun around in time to see Xander take off for the safety. Willow sprinted after him, she was   
within reach of him, when he collided with someone, unfortunately for Willow she ran right into   
them, all three of them going down in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
The trio managed to untangle themselves, and discovered the person Xander crashed into was   
Buffy. "Playing Hide and Seek again guys?" Dru and Oz had shown up by this point.  
  
Xander tested his shoulder, "Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry Buffy, I was chasing Xander."  
  
Buffy waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I didn't even hear him coming." Buffy looked the   
other two over, "You two all right?"  
  
Xander nodded then looked at Willow. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy rocked on her heels, "So, can I play?"  
  
The others exchange looks, Xander nodded. "Nah."  
  
Buffy looked down with disappointment, "We're not playing Hide and Go Seek anymore, we're   
playing Tag. By the way Buffy," He touched Buffy's shoulder. "You're it!" Xander took off,   
and Buffy chased after him, the others dispersed as well. They played childhood games well into   
the night. Buffy may not have been okay with Dru yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a   
good old-fashioned good time.  
  
In the end, they all had Miss Edith to thank.  



End file.
